


Rules

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Bucky falling hard for Tony, but not saying nothing because he and Pepper are already in a relationship, only to walk in on a romantic moment between Tony and Bruce. He confronts any of these three, only to find out that they are involved in a polyamorous relationship. Turns out Tony is interested too, but never thought he'd have a chance. Imagine them negotiating the terms and maybe even working through some of the first issues together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

It’s funny, in a way. Bucky had resigned himself to not being deserving of love after he’d learned of what he’d done as the Winter Soldier. Certainly, he thought, he was undeserving of Tony’s love; the man had lost his father because of him, even if he wasn’t a particularly good father. Still, his heart fluttered in ways even his clinical brain couldn’t diagnose as anything besides affection when the futurist was near. It didn’t matter, though; besides his own failings, Tony was dating Pepper; he’d told Steve in the strictest confidence about his problem and the blond had only seemed amused.

When Bucky walked in on Tony and Bruce, he’d been horrified that Tony would cheat on Pepper and that Bruce would let him; he’d demanded to know what was going on. Smirking, Tony had just had JARVIS read out the Wikipedia page on polyamory and then the list of rules they had made between them.

No one enters the relationship without the prior knowledge and consent of all other members.  
Every member of the relationship is given a room on Stark’s floor although no one is required to stay in it.  
In the public, Pepper and Tony were dating; Bruce’s relationship was known to the Avengers but no one else.  
Anyone wishing to remove themselves from the relationship was free to do so for any reason without being pressured to stay.  
Not all members of the relationship were required to be with all other members; it was not an all or nothing situation.  
Less than a month later, Bucky found himself in bed with Tony and Bruce – and sometimes Pepper, but he never did more than drop kisses on her lips with her – with a dark hickey on one shoulder that would fade too soon and multiple sets of arms pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
